


Secret Places

by ilyena_sylph



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-04
Updated: 2007-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment away from the world for two heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigoskies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=indigoskies).



They clawed at each other's clothing, pushing the armor away to reach bare skin in a hard, fast rush. Two sets of callused, scarred hands worked in antagonistic concert, bodies twisting as they both struggled for the upper hand--but one was faster, trickier, and pinned the other under him, growling harshly in soft triumph.

His hand slid out for the bottle casually thrown onto the bed, taking that much care with his partner but no more... and no less. He slid into the pinned blond's body with an ease and gentleness completely at odds to their earlier battling--and his partner moaned, rocking back against him, asking for more...

And in this hidden place, away from the world... Ollie could have anything he wanted.


End file.
